


All Alone

by NightmareJasmine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Nightmare that Came true, Nightmares, Practicing Angst, Why Did I Write This?, also gore, more tags to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine
Summary: What if Frisk and Chara broke the timeline? What if Undyne isn't the real true Hero of the underground? Who will help repair the timeline and save a human from doom from the lost of Determination? Certainatly not Sans, he's to lazy and in my messed up head...he would make it worse.





	1. Remember

You sit in the darkness of the save screen, too broken and sad to move away from a lurking shadow. You hear their laughter as they kill everyone once again, you only killed until you got to Papyrus. Chara took over then.

You cry as you listen to their corrupted laugh, blaming yourself for your curiosity. This is the reason you came to the mountain, to end the damage of your existence.  
"Nyeh? Why are you crying little one?" You look up to the familiar voice and sniffed. Papyrus was standing in the save screen, he stares at you confused before his eye sockets widned. Realization dawned on his face as he backed away.  
"H-Human?! I just saw you! You killed me!" 

You cry as he stares at you with hate. The one emotion you never seen in the tall skeleton, it hurts you knowing that he...-Is he coming near you?  
His right eye began to glow orange, you have never seen this before. Sans' magic involved his left eye glowing blue, and that was scary enough. You back away from the skeleton as he approached you, a single large bone makes you stop.   
You are trapped between this bone and the skeleton, you tell Papyrus that your sorry. He continues toward you.

Your Sorry  
Your Sorry  
Your S-

A gloved hand holds your shoulders and pulls you into a strong hug, you tremble in his embrace. He is shaking as well, but he continues to hold you.  
You begin to wail, little did you know, Papyrus was seeing each RESET from your point of veiw. He hugs you tighter and with a Nyehehe, he lifts you up. You cringe, shutting your eyes as he lifts you up.  
"Human, look at me." Still crying you look at the skeleton, he has a bright smile on his face. Truly does he trust you? This skeleton is too pure for you and this world. He brings you back into the calming hug, "Human, Frisk, We must devise a plan to stop this madness!"

You look up to the skeleton brother and nod with a small thin smile, You tell Papyrus that you want everyone to be saved...especially the human in your body. He looks confused at first, but gives you a smile that only he can give, "I, The Great Papyrus, Will help you save everyone!!!"

With a nod, Papyrus hugs you one last time and disappears into the darkness. Neither of you knew, that Sans found out how to fight the RESETS. Alphys finishes it just before the RESET, and manages to finish Mettaton's body when she remembers.  
Chara comes to you in the Save Screen, "You know, killing everyone is getting predictable. I might give you your body after this one." You look up hopefully, but Chara only smiled and left you behind once again.  
You go with them this time, but remain on the flower bed in the RUINS. This time felt off, you hadn't heard any screams or the motherly voice of Toriel and the screech of a hurt Flowey.  
You notice that the dirt moved under you, you float upward as it grew bigger. You cover your eyes as the dirt blew everywhere, "Human! Open your eyes!" You hesitantly move your hands to see Papyrus and a confused Flowey.  
You wave to the flower as his eyes grew wide with recognition, "Frisk? What happen to you! If you're here than....Chara!" You nod before turning your full attention to Papyrus.   
He was in deep thought before you had an idea, You tell Papyrus your plan. He hums lightly, "Flowey? Is that possible?" Flowey stares before nodding, "We will see, I am actually grabbing them now. I'll meet you in Snowdin, that is where the ones fighting are."

You float as Papyrus stands up tall, "I might to do my Special attack for this, but I do not wish to harm them...or your body." You tell Papyrus to do what he deems necessary. You both go through the now empty RUINS, this unerves you. There is nothing, not even dust.   
You tell Papyrus that something is wrong, Papyrus looks guilty. You stare at the skeleton, beads of sweat pour down his skull. He sighs, "Frisk, I must tell you something troubling. I am not the only one who remembers, Sans and Undyne were evacuating Snowdin as the monsters from the RUINS were evacuated by a female goat monster. I'm sure that everyone are in Snowdin, along with Asgore and Mettaton."

You are shocked and began to panic, you tell Papyrus what might happen and you bolt toward the door to Snowdin. Papyrus was behind you as you race to the sound of fighting, you stop as Papyrus nearly runs passed you.  
"Frisk? What-" You look to Papyrus and tell him to put your SOUL in his ribcage and try not to absorb it. Papyrus nods and you fly into his hand, he rubs your red heart before putting you in his ribcage.  
You tell a pun involving trapping a human, "OH MY GOD!!!!!"

You are rewarded a smiling annoyed skeleton, Papyrus sees the commotion and awaits for Flowey. Timing is crucial for this and you allow Papyrus to jump out at the right time, using you and his magic to trap Chara. Sans and everyone looks alive and shocked, but you give Papyrus one last order.

You tell Papyrus not to tell anyone about what was really happening, the skeleton is confused. You tell him that you used what DETERMINATION you had to protect the tall skeleton and that if you died...everyone would be happy.  
Flowey appears with what you ask for, game set match.


	2. Reconing

(Meanwhile with Chara)

Chara walks calmly through the RUINS when it dawned on them, where were the freakin monsters? Had it completely made everyone disappear, no they still felt the magic in the air.

They walked through Toriel's house, taking a few things in preparation. Knife, ribbon, and chocolate from the fridge...check. They smiled at the basement, feeling the cold air from the other side hit their face.

They stalked down the stairs and walked through, it was even odder for Toriel not to be here at all. With a huff of disappointment, they walked through the door. The buzz of magic was chilling say the least. They knew that Sans was close by, having fought him a dozen times...they were pretty sure they knew his magic by now.

Walking passed the bridge and skipping a few puzzles, Chara finally arrived at Snowdin. A sight that amused them dearly, Sans with a small elite groups of monsters. Asgore noticed them first, "Howdy, you must be the human causing all the trouble?"

Chara said nothing as Asgore destroyed the Mercy button, and as they were trapped by bones and greened. They were surprised by the lack of Papyrus, but all assumed it was Sans protecting him. Chara smiled, wanting to let the small skeleton live only to watch them kill his brother again.

Toriel and Mettaton attacked first, then Sans and Undyne, Asgore attack last.  It was almost impossible to dodge all the attacks, but Chara didn't lose health. Instead, Chara noticed that their LV was at 18. 

With a grin, Chara went for Asgore first. They were stopped by a familiar blue attack, causing them to hit the ground. Papyrus had appeared behind them, but judging by the shock on everyone's face, he wasn't supposed to be here.

They aimed an attack at him, but it was blocked..by you. You were acting as Papyrus' shield, Chara stared in awe at how you managed this. Papyrus then did something...unexpected. 

Three orange glowing Gaster Blasters appeared over the skeleton and charged for the human, who lost their knife to Papyrus' orange magic. Lifting Chara off the ground, the blaster brought them to Papyrus.

"b-bro? how can you-" "Not now brother! This little human and I are going to have a long talk, then you and I will have an even longer talk about trust." backing down, Sans stared at his brother in awe. 

Papyrus grabs the green Soul and shoves it into Flowey's body and the flower is lifted into the air. The green Soul was meant for him and completely turned him into Asriel Dreemurr, the other human was Chara Dreemurr.

Papyrus removes your Soul from his ribcage and places it in your body, which begins to shake and ache. He then stoops to heal you as Toriel and Asgore hug their children, Undyne and Sans staring at you with a guarded expression.

Asgore turns to you and points his pitchfork at you only for Papyrus to interrupt, "Asgore, before you do anything...I would like to become this human's caretaker." This even surprises you as everyone gasped.

"Papyrus! Are you insane? That punk killed everyone!"

"paps, i know you hate the idea of anyone being hurt but be reasonable!"

"My dear Papyrus are you sure?"

"Papyrus, as KING of the monsters I-"

Papyrus lifts you into his arms and summons his Blasters once again, "I am the one who stopped them, they are grateful!" Pausing for a moment Asgore stared, "Very well Papyrus, but we will check on you everyday."

Papyrus calls his blasters off and holds you as you wail into his battle body, his brother stares confused at the sight. You call Papyrus a stupid bonehead, "What did you say punk!? You should be thanking Papyrus!"

Undyne was silenced by a gloved hand and the tall skeleton gave a hefty NYEHEHE, "The human proves to be startled by my greatness! They are quite the adversary, but it is naptime!" You were already snuggling into his battle body. You tell Papyrus that you didn't want a nap, but you couldn't stop the yawn that came to. 

Chara and Asriel both stare at you in confusion, you shake your head as Toriel spoke to Sans and Asgore. You begin to be lulled by Papyrus' voice as he speaks in your defense.

 

You were in a dark room, your Soul on full display. You call for help, but nobody came. You see something familiar, they were attacks flying right at you. Attacks from everyone, even Chara. Even though you were better at dodging than Chara, you couldn't keep doing it. 

Your chest gets heavy as you are pinned to the ground, breathing becomes harder as you struggle. It is as though you are being smothered, you knew what that felt like. You weighed your options and decided to become perfectly still, you tried not to move.

You begin to wake up and hear Papyrus yelling, your face is under a pillow..so you can't hear that well. You heard that it was Sans smothering you, and he was upset as well.

You couldn't hold on and you shot up with a gasp, "Human! You're okay!" You were brought into a crushing hug as Papyrus wept. You could see Sans staring at you, pupils disappeared from his sockets. You weren't frightened by this, you were frightened by his smile. 

He was giving you the smile from when he would kill you and Chara over and over, you giving up and Chara keeps going. His smile seemed to get more and more sinister with each strike through your Soul, and you had already given up after two hundred times on the first try.

You snuggle into Papyrus' bright red scarf as he lifts you upward, "Nyehehe! Time for dinner! Come Human!" there was no point in doing so, he was carrying you. Sans was already downstairs when Papyrus got out his room, you shiver as you realize that you would have to sleep in his room.

Toriel had sent over food, you didn't trust it at all. You stared down at the plate, it was a simple meat and veggie dish. Your stomach knotted up, remembering that your mother had given you a similar dish...but poisoned.

You took small bites and ate a few veggies, Papyrus didn't notice that you didn't finish. He was just happy you trusted enough to eat, you couldn't disappoint the taller skeleton.You stayed at the table as Sans and Papyrus went to the kitchen.

Sans was oddly quiet during everything, his murder attempt was proof enough that he'll come after you. You watch as Papyrus exit the kitchen, "Human, let us watch Mettaton! You will feel better afterwards!" You doubted that, but you kept it to yourself.

You get up from your seat and follow Papyrus to the living room couch, you sit on one side as Sans sits on the other. As soon as the TV was flipped on, all that was on were those on hating you. You were both horrified and relieved that it was you, Mettaton was spot on. 

His description on the whole matter was that the kind hearted savior spared the murderous demon. It didn't faze you on how people booed it, you secretly vowed that if anyone hurt Papyrus, they were in for a bad time.

You snort at your inside joke, this causes Papyrus to look at you. You so happen to laugh at a skit to where Mettaton slayed the human, you looked at the skeleton. He was really sweating, you give him a small nod and turned back toward the pretend blood shed.

This was your only entertainment, you had to keep Papyrus from banning it. You feel a chill go down your back, you remember that Sans always reads to the taller skeleton. Did he hate you enough to not do it? You unwillingly look toward the comedian, his eyes weren't blackened or blue. 

Sans was watching TV, but you knew that he was keeping an eye socket on you. You snort again, this time turning to the TV and you were being slaughtered by Undyne. Out the corner of your eyes, you see Sans turn to you with his pupils gone again.

You lay your head on the arm of the couch, you weren't paying any attention to the television. You were actually staring at Sans out the corner of your eye, he tended to look at you occationally. You sometimes tuned in to the tv, but seeing yourself murdered again wasn't very good to watch.

Papyrus turned off the television and this action earned a look from both you and Sans, "Nye, human..until Mettaton gets over the murdering you thing, you can not watch him without me being around." You nod, you never seen the skeleton look this serious since he saved Chara and Asriel.

You sit up as Papyrus stands before the two of you, "Now, time for the rules as of now. Sans, there is no harming the human at all. Human, don't touch the utensils without permission or supervision. Sans, the human is no threat, so they will be sleeping in my room with me! Human, sometimes Sans will have to babysit you...call every hour. Sans, please, I need you to trust my judgment on this."

You stare at Papyrus as he give you his rules, you sigh inwardly. Papyrus mistaken this as a yawn, "Nye? I didn't realize that you were still tired human! I suppose it is bed time, we will be having guest tomorrow as well."

After all this time, Sans spoke. His voice was harsh but kind toward his brother, "so i take it that i have to read to both of you then?" You keep your eyes to the floor as Papyrus chuckles, "Why of course Sans? Why would I not have that way!?"

You look up and out the side of your eye, you could see Sans struggling with his emotion. You ask Papyrus to use the shower, he seems pleased with the little gesture. He grabs your arm and carries you upstairs, he puts you down in front of his bedroom door and walks in.

You look to see Sans staring at you, "look, i don't know why paps is being nice to you. if you hurt my brother you-" You knew what he meant as his finger went across his neck. You freeze as Papyrus' laugh rang through the house, "Here it is!"

Papyurs walks out the room holding what looks like a pair of footie pajamas with magenta and blue stripes, "Human! Here is something for you to sleep in! As you freshen up, I'll search for some clothes other than what you're wearing."

He walks you to the bathroom and you walk in alone, you turn the shower on and stand in the heat before taking off your clothes. You had never let Chara know, that everytime you got hit in battle it left a mark. You had burns and cuts from battle on your back, but everything from the surface was everywhere else.

Bruises and burns from your mother and cuts and gashes from your father, the more recent ones covered the back of your legs. You step into the water, you ignore the urge to crouch as the water hits you.

You wash up and rinse, with a satisfied sigh you climb out. You slowly put on the clothes and walk to the door, you weren't surprised to see Sans waiting for you and his pupils gone again.

You walk to Papyrus' room and climbed into the racecar bed and Papyrus gives you an orange blanket before climbing in himself. You lay down as Sans began to read the story, you listened as you pretend to sleep. You had never listened to a story before, especially one that didn't despise your existance.

You begin to sleep, but the peacefulness didn't last very long. You were being chased by a Gaster Blaster and you die, you knew you were dreaming when you appeared in the golden corridor again. You still felt the pain from each stab and burn from Sans, you shiver.

His grin was deep within the recesses of your mind, a place you can't escape. You sat up with a gasp and look around, it was cold but you felt a shift next to you. Papyrus was waking up. 

He looks to you with confusion, "H-Human? What is the matter?" He stuttered while waking up. You shiver, he takes this as cold. Papyrus opens his arms to you, "Come to me human!" You hesitate before nearing him. You have a flash of him turning to dust and you jump backwards and out of the bed, you breathed heavily as he stares confused.

You grab your cover and run out the room, you were met with a gruesome sight. Asgore, Toriel, Chara, Asriel, Undyne and Sans were downstairs. You were unfazed by the looks of anger toward you, "Nyehehe! Sans are you throwing the human a party for them being soo good!?" Sans looks above your head, you didn't bother to look at Papyrus. 

Sans sighed, "heh, yea bro...but its still early, why are you two still awake?" Papyrus must have shrugged, cause Sans looked right at you. Chara jumped and walked into the  kitchen, they brought out a cup of milk. You accepted it and drank it in one go, you just wanted to sleep on the couch...but thats not possible.

You made your way back to Papyrus, who picked you up and carried you back to his room. You had a night of literally no sleep, and little rest.


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone mad at me yet?

You sit on the couch half asleep as everyone talked and enjoyed the savior's party,You and Papyrus weren't too long getting up. You couldn't sleep, no matter how warm and cozy the tall skeleton made you. Chara made their way to you and offered you food, you took it and nibbled. 

They sit next to you, "Frisk, why are you making yourself the bad guy? You know I was the one killing eveyone!" You tell Chara that you were the one who started it, they got that way because of you. Chara bumps your arm, "You didn't kill Papyrus though, that was me!"

You shush Chara and return your attention toward the Butts pie in your lap, you forced it down your throat. You didn't tell the older human about the break in your Soul,nor the fact about you not being able to RESET.

You set aside the plate and lay your head down again, Chara walked over to Asriel and they looked at you. Asriel and Chara both join you on the couch, "You're having nightmares...aren't you?" You nod slowly as Chara huffs.

Chara then smiles and looks toward the adults, "Hey, Queen Mom? Can we spend the night?" Toriel snapped her attention to her kids, "Um, my child, I don't think-" "Human Chara! That is an even wonderful idea! A SLEEPOVER!!!!"

Everyone looked at Papyrus as he literally bounced with joy, you send a stern look to Chara. They were unfazed and Asriel laughed, Toriel looked to Asgore and he smiled gently. He turned to Papyrus, "How about at the castle? We can get everyone to sleep in a big tent in the throne room.

Asriel crossed his arms, "Pillow fort!" Chara laughed as Asgore sighed with a nod. You really didn't want to think about anything happening during this sleepover, you sigh as the room buzz with excitement.

Papyrus looks to you and smiles, "How about in a few days! I must prepare the human for social activity, that is important for human development!" You frown as Asgore curiously stared, "But Papyrus their-"

"They are just a child, a child in need of Papyrus! Also they seemed to quite overwhelmed with everything, they just need to adjust." Undyne growled, "Child!? This CHILD killed everyone in the underground multiple times! Heck, I don't even want this thing alone with you!"

Papyrus sighed, "Nyehehe! Undyne, this human has never even felt a Papyrus hug! You never seem to still be angry afterwards."  You had fallen asleep against Chara sometime ago, and even though Toriel wanted to pull them away, she just couldn't.

You awoke in a panic, as it turned out everyone had left for home. Papyrus escorted Undyne and Alphys home, and you were left with Sans. Sans was next to you and his magic flared up his eye as you awoke, you pant slightly and cluch your chest. Sans doesn't let down his guard, "whats eating you kid? why are you acting so innocent?"

Sans' comfort turned into hate,"why did you kill everyone? was this some sick game to you?" You remain quiet as he stared. You sigh and tell Sans that you were curious on what happened, what would he do next? You tell him that you did more runs then your genocide, most being nice to everyone... thats the one you liked the most.

Sans had calmed down, "then why-" Papyrus then burst through the door with ingredients for dinner, causing Sans to stop talking and look to him. You were grateful that he arrived when he did, Sans probably catch on to what's going on.

You knew that Sans was smarter than all the monsters you met, he found out about the RESETS first. He just never got the hint that there were two humans, and that you never did a full genocide run or the fact that you didn't kill Papyrus.

Papyrus rushed you to the kitchen and put on his chef hat, "Nyehehe! Human! You will experience the true technique of spaghetti making, and the secret of my sauce!"

You watch as he takes out ingredients for the sauce and some noodle spaghettis, he searches for something and looks down at you. He bends down, "Human, have you seen the knives?" You flinch and shake your head violently.

Papyrus thinks before leaving you alone in the kitchen, you clutch your arm as you look around. Every knife was indeed gone, you couldn't relieve yourself from this pain that you feel. 

You just stand there as you listen to Sans and Papyrus converse about hiding knives, but you don't listen for long you scan the kitchen. You rub at your shoulders as they ached from the cold, you never noticed how cold it really was in Snowdin.

You wander out the kitchen and went up to Papyrus' room, you grab your cover from the bed. You then exit out of Papyrus' room and went to Sans' door, in which this time was unlocked. You climb into Sans' messy bed and laid your head on his bundled comforter, You snuggle up in it you lay there for a while. When you finally started dozing, you were unaware of dinner and Sans asking where you were.

You didn't bother moving an inch, this action caused you to go to sleep. By the time you awoke, Papyrus was yelling. You could hear Undyne's voice and even Alphys, you looked around and realized that you were still in Sans' bed.

You climb down from the comfort and wrapped yourself in your thin blanket, "kid, you got some splainin to do." You turn to see Sans standing next to you. His pupils gone again and this time his grin is grim, he grabs you by your arm and drags you out his room.

What you saw was an odd sight, the living room was turned upside down. Papyrus looked worried sick and Undyne was about to blow a gasket, Alphys was hiding behind the couch.

You walk down the stairs and walk passed Papyrus and Undyne to the kitchen, you saw that they had already ate and your dinner was waiting for you. No wonder he was having a fit-

"Human! Where were you!" You look toward Papyrus with a thin smile, you tell him that you were napping in Sans' room. Papyrus seems relieved, "Human, tell me when you do stuff like that! I was worried sick!" You hang your head in shame as he scolds you. Oddly enough his scolding hurts worse than you expected, your lips quiver and you walk slowly toward the taller skeleton.

You bite your lip, trying to hold back your tears. Papyrus jumps as you give a sound similar to a kicked dog, "Shh, Human...Frisk, its okay. Just don't startle me like that again okay? The Great Papyrus wants to know what you are doing so nothing bad happens."

You nod, Papyrus brings you into a big Papyrus hug. Neither seeing the six pairs of eyes staring, one angry, one frightened, and the last was cunfused and suspicious. Alphys was the one to talk first, "A-Anyway P-Papyrus, w-why did you call so late?"

Papyrus turned to the yellow dinosaur, "Well Dr. Alphys, I want to know how to do a appointment for Frisk! As their guardian, I must insure their safety and that includes the icky bad germs! They could be getting sick for all I know!"

Alphys unwillingliy looked toward you, you narrow your already narrowed eyes. Alphys is thinking over her words carefully, "P-Papyrus, e-even though th-that is a good idea, th-this h-human m-might be uncomfortable w-with me." "Nyhe? Undyne? Am I on the rooster tomorrow?"

Undyne nodded, "Yea you and Sans, I guess I'll take you of-" "NONSENSE!!! Frisk, this is a perfect time to socialize! Sans has work as well, so I'll ask King Asgore to go with you! You wont be alone and you will be used to the King, you might even end up friends!"

You stare at the oblivious skeleton, Alphys obviously meant herself and you didn't think the two would be fair to you. You give Papyrus a thumbs up, you couldn't say no to that face. Alphys smiled hesitantly, "H-How about tomorrow th-then?" 

You scowled at the surprisingly close date, Papyrus agreed and takes you back into the kitchen for dinner. You listen to Undyne's protest and Sans' mumble as Papyrus heats up your plate, His spaghetti was actually edible this time. 

Papyrus had left you at the table with Sans' pet rock(covered in sprinkles), you were left with Undyne, Sans, and Alphys. Still trembling, Alphys approached you with a curios look. She cleared her throat, "S-So F-Frisk was it? U-Undyne i-is coming to your check up! I-If you get violent-"

"Don't worry Dr.Alphys! Frisk is a good human now! Check their LV! I, The Great Papyrus, has never seen any LV that low!" You were surprised by the skeleton's sudden appearance, but even more surprised that he checked your LV. You check your own LV, it was 0 and your health was twenty and your defense was twenty. 

Alphys gave a yip as Undyne summoned a spear, "But Paps!" Undyne stopped as Papyrus' right eye glowed orange. He stared at her for another minute before beckoning you to come, without hesitation you bolted next to Papyrus.

"Nyehehe! Good Night Undyne ans Dr. Alphys! Sans are you reading to us tonight?" You look to Sans as he thinks for a moment, "how about a mini slumber party? they might have an idea on what to do on our really big slumber party." "Sans! That is a brilliant idea! Come Frisk! It is BATHTIME!!!" Papyrus lifts you up and walks toward the bathroom.

You squirm out of his hold and push him toward his room, "Nye? Frisk? I SEE! You want me to retrieve your clothes! Sans! Can you make sure they bathe?!" You grimanced, Sans was the very last person to see you naked...he might have a sick satisfation from learning that the scars stayed. You hear the door down stairs close and a sudden zoom sound behind you. Sans put his boney hand on your shoulder, "sure bro, i'll even shampoo their hair."

In other words, he was going to try and drown you. You watch as Papyrus walks to his room, Sans pulls you into the bathroom and stands in front of the door. He crosses his arms as he awaits for you to change to bare skin, you do not move.

Agitated, Sans used his blue magic to lift you up in the air. You thrash as he takes your clothes, his eyes grew wide as he managed to take your shirt and pants. His eyes search your body for one spot that wasn't damaged, "what is all-"

"Sans!? What is taking so long?" You flinch at Papyrus' voice and Sans quickly answered, "hang on bro! the kid and i are having a discussion on turning which water on first!" "Hot then cold!" You hear Papyrus walk away from the bathroom, then you look toward Sans.

Sans had moved from his spot and turned the water on, he looks to you and uses his magic to get you in the tub. He didn't say a word as he washes you head to toe, he was surprisingly gentle. You were too tense to enjoy his fingers through your hair, which was oddly comforting as well.

You could feel his pinpricks examining and his fingers lingering on each scar, him stopping on each one recieved from him. You knew which ones they were, and Undyne's. He interrupted your train of thought with a clearing of his throat, "i guess you really got some splaining to do, whenever you feel like it though."

You look up at the short skeleton, his eyes weren't apologetic but cautious. You take the rag from him and scrub your feet, you didn't notice Sans staring. You had small holes in your feet, from your parents trying to put nails at the bottom...but failing.


	4. Unravel

You did not expect Sans to see you like this, he was attempting at being nice to you as well. Papyrus had built a pillow fort in the living room next to the couch, he had brought both his and Sans' beds down as well.

Sans puts you between him and Papyrus and begins to read Fluffy Bunny, you are lulled to sleep by the deep rumble of his voice. You see both of their deaths, and dust everywhere. You awoke with a gasp, you shiver as you look around. 

Sans and Papyrus were asleep, and you silently wept and shiver in peace. Unaware of the pinpricks peeking at you, you rub your arms and snuggle next to Papyrus, who in return wraps his arms around you. You slowly close your eyes and began to have a dreamless sleep, you deemed Papyrus correct. 

All you needed was Papyrus Hugs.

The mornig was hectic, You had managed to hide under the couch as the brothers awoke and prepared for work. Sans found you, of course, and both having trouble with bathing and putting on your clothes. Of course Papyrus stared at your wounds, but continued cleaning you.

You put up a fight, but it fell short when Asgore appeared at the door. You did still struggle, but all he had to do was hold you in one hand, you were stuck. You were wearing a blue coat and a magenta scarf, on your head and feet were black boots and a white skull cap.

You walked behind Asgore with Sans and Papyrus, you could see the monsters send scornful looks and hateful glances to you. When you reach WATERFALL, Papyrus takes your coat and hat, revealing a magenta shirt with black pants, and holds your hand. Asgore had said nothing since he picked you up, your attention was on a familiar fish warrior ahead.

She didn't say a word, but she did look at you. There was more hate in her eyes as Papyrus bid you farewell, "Now Frisk, behave for Agore and Alphys!" You shake your head. "NO! Frisk! You must behave!" You shake your head again. This time Papyrus thought for a moment, "Nye? Then how about I...allow you to stay up tonight a little longer than usual."

You pause and shake your head again, "how about a hunny bunny when we get home?" You look at Sans and nod. Papyrus stares as Sans smiles triumphantly, you were then hugged and waved good bye to. It was odd that Asgore didn't say anything to you as you walk through WATERFALL, but as soon as you got to the edge of HOTLANDS-

"What are you planning?" You look at the large goat and he repeated, "What are you planning, Human?" You shrug and began to walk again. You both freeze at a familiar voice, "Oh My "

Mettaton was on the other side of the bridge in his middle robot form, Asgore walks behind you as you edge closer to the robot. He look down at you, "Its ashame that you're a murderer, you are really cute." You say nothing as you were led to the lab. Alphys trembles as you approached her, "S-So you ready?"

You shrug as she takes out instruments, temperature and the physical. It was wierd when you got to reflex, she always flinched when you reacted or dodge. You were proud of yourself, you were almost done with no-

"T-Time to check your eyes." Oh. You moved away from Alphys as she tried to open up your eyes. It had turned into a full blown chase in the lab, you ran around until Asgore and Mettaton appeared. You ran into the bathroom, which a secret door was opened to the secret lab.

You ran through and looked around, you had to hide until Sans and Papyrus came for you. You could hear Asgore's yells, "HUMAN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Like hell you were coming out for that. You found the room with the beds, you literally dive under one. You cover your mouth as you hear feet run passed, you hear Alphys on her phone. 

She sounded paniced, "P-Papyrus! Th-The human went beserk! They r-ran  at the end of the exam! N-Now we c-can't f-find them!" You laid down as the voices left you. You weren't cold on the floor like this, you slowly fell asleep. You awaken by being shaken, "kid wake up, time to go."

You look to the shorter skeleton and questions how he knew where you were always hiding, he picks you up and brings you out of your hiding spot. He then causes you to appear behind Alphys, Undyne and Papyrus talking to her. Sans had to literally push you toward them, you knew what was coming.

"FRISK! I asked you to behave! You just needed your eyes checked!" You shake your head and stick out your tounge, Papyrus sighed. He picks you up and holds you to his chest, "My apologies Alphys, I am not sure why they are being so defiant with their eyes being checked."

"Maybe their hiding something?" Everyone looked toward Undyne as she shrugs, "The punk could be planning something, it could be in their eyes!" Asgore chuckles, "Hard to believe that they killed everyone wide eyed, they could be hiding those red eyes."

Sans didn't say a word, but his pupils did disappear. You moved away as Alphys tried to touch your eyes, "Th-They don't seem t-to h-have problems s-seeing. I-I guess th-this d-doesn't change a-anything." You nod and looked to Papyrus, "Well since you actually did behave yourself... I guess you can have a Hunny Bunny, also Queen Toriel and the other childeren wish to play with us today!"

You pout as he grabs your hand, you really wanted to take a nap. You and Papyrus walk out of the LAB as Sans speaks to the remaining conspiritors. When he comes out, you were playing eye spy with Papyrus.

You walk to WATERFALL before Papyrus finally speaks again, "ONYEOHOHO!!!! I DON'T HAVE A SITTER FOR FRISK TOMORROW!!!!!" This sudden outburst causes both you and Sans to jump. You shake your head and before you could say anything, "how about grillby? he could watch the kid."

Papyrus is thinking, "Grillby is responsible...but will he watch them? Would he hurt them?" "i'll ask him not to bro, while i'm getting the hunny bunny." "Nyehehe! Thank you Sans!" You scowl, you really weren't in the mood for this.

Papyrus began to talk. but you tune him out and daze for a bit. When you arrive in Snowdin, Toriel was already looking worried. Asriel and Chara greeted you, they both seem tired. Papyrus escorts everyone inside and turns the tv on, Sans sits on the end, you and Chara in the middle and Asriel on the other end.

You look at Chara and frowned knowingly, they were having nightmares as well. Asriel was probably having them to, but he'll help others before himself.

Chara shivered, "How in the world does Frisk survive this! It's freezing in here!" Sans looked to Chara and gets up, "be back paps!" "Don't be late for dinner!" You were upset that Sans left, his coat was your only warmth.

An hour passed before Toriel was trying to convince Chara and Asriel that it was time to go, you were then shrouded with darkness on the couch. You couldn't get out of your new prison, "heh, kid if i knew that you couldn't get out of a comforter, then killin ya wouldn't have been neccessary. We just had to cover ya."

You snorted at the pun and continued to struggle, you felt two pairs of hands on the trap. "Why? Frisk, how did you get this tangled?" Chara laughed on your left. "How is it tucked into the couch?" Asriel snickered on your right. You struggle more until you were freed, you inhale air as the chill hit you again. 

You retreat into the warmth again, Toriel meets your eyes. She is sad, you snuggle further into your home made hole. Papyrus comes from the kitchen to see why it was so quiet, "Nye? Frisk? Where did you get the blanket from?"

"sorry bro, it didn't occure to us that they were cold. grillby said he'll babysit tomorrow and the kid can get the treat after dinner." You pout while Papyrus' smile widened, "Nyehehe! Brother! You are acting more like a responsible parent!" If you had anyway to describe Sans face...it would be a blueberry, Toriel was laughing and Chara looked disgusted with Asriel looking neutral on this matter.

You huffed in the warmth, but your eyes grew wide as someone ran into the house with weapons drawn and allowed cold air in. Now everyone was staring at you, you hadn't realized that your eyes became unnarrow. You stare as Asgore and Undyne lower their weapons, Alphys and Mettaton had made their way in.

You were always bullied and shamed because of your unnatural eyes, they were BRIGHTER and BLUER than any other humans. You weren't aware until, "OH MY GOODNESS!!! YOU HAVE ANIME EYES!!!" By pure force of habit, you narrowed them again. You begin to hide yourself back into the warmth, "You have....Frisk, oh my-"

You feel a pair of arms wrap around you, Chara was human and knew what these eyes meant. They turned to the audience, "On the surface, humans with certain eye colors are hated. Its been ages since I've been up there, but my parents use to try and kill me. I'm not sure what they'd do now, Frisk."

You spoke through the muffle, that all that happen to you were what your parent bestowed on you. You didn't tell them where or why, but you did say who. They only repeated what they heard and Sans caught on, "say kiddo? why did you climb ebott?"

You chose not to answer, you only curled into the cover. You could sense the agitation, "That is enough!" Everyone turned to the skeleton as he approached the bundle. He was proud of them for opening up to them, he didn't see anything bad about those eyes. All he saw was a sad child, with the world's brightest and cutest eyes. He picked them up and held them close, "Queen Toriel, do you mind tending to dinner for me? I must calm Frisk."

Without being asked twice, a dazzled Toriel hurried to the kitchen. You were rushed to Papyrus' room, you felt yourself being laid into the bed. Papyrus sat next to you, "Frisk, I am not sure what you experienced with your eyes. They are beautiful, and you are no evil person, just sad and you must feel alone. Well Frisk, you are  not alone..you have me, and Prince Asriel and Chara. If no one else, you have us."

Your eyes were filled with tears, but you didn't come from your hiding hole. Papyrus pats your covered head, "Well Frisk, I should go check on dinner. Please come down when you are ready."   


	5. Grillby's

 

You hadn't said anything since the day before, Papyrus prepared you for the day with Grillby. You weren't in the best mood, so sick to your stomach that you didn't touch the sweet Sans got you.

Papyrus was tempted to stay, but was talked out of it by an agitated Undyne. You were put in your winter clothing, Sans had been coming up with more and more puns to get you to smile. He failed.

He huffed in defeat as Papyrus put on your cap, "All Set! Let us go to Grillby!" Undyne growled, "Whatever, we have to go patrole now!" You were carried to Grillby's, his bar was full of monsters. All the monsters watched the exchange of you, the faint whispers caught your attention.

They want to hurt you, they wanted to see what Grillby would do. You were in the arms of the fire elemental, who was welcomly warm to you. He put you on a stool as Papyrus hands him your bag, with things you need and some spaghetti and milk.

With a crackle, Grillby gives him a thumbs up. Grillby sets the bag down as he continues to crackle to Papyrus, you look through the bag and pull out paper and crayons. You draw as they finish up, you felt Papyrus put his teeth against your head(Skeleton Kiss<3). 

You kiss the bottom of his chin and he gave a similar smile to when you dated, except wider and he blushed orange. "Wowie! I'm such a good PARENT!" You watch the skeleton skip away as you return to your drawing. 

You were in the middle of drawing a snowy hill when a fin covered it, it was the weird fish monster with his number on a line. He smiled creepily as your frown deepen, "Look human, you can't do anything to us! I say we get revenge!" 

Everyone in the bar stood up, Grillby cackled with a few sparks. Everyone froze, shocked at whatever was said. Your eyes remained on the fin that was on the paper, it slowly lifted away and you went back to your dawing. You didn't watch everyone sit down, but you did hear the confused murmurs.

You finished your drawing and even worked up a small appetite, a small plate of fries appeared before you. The fire elemental disappeared before you could thank him, his attention were on the Royal Guard Dogs. You then began drawing them, Greater Dog 

was first.

You gave him a ball in the picture, the Dogamy and Dogressa petting each other, Doggo with his dog treats, Lesser Dog with his long neck, and then you balled the paper up to start another picture. You drew Grillby as he worked behind the bar, you wondered where his mouth was.

You stared as he worked, finishing your fries absent mindedly. You watch as he worked, not paying much mind to you.You balled his picture as well, you huff boredly as you get more paper out. 

You draw Sans and Papyrus, Asriel and Chara, Toriel and Asgore, Undyne and Alphys, then Mettaton, then Muffet, the Monster Kid, than you drew Waterfall. Hotland, Home, the RUINS. You balled every one of those drawings.

You have ran out of drawing paper, and you were neck deep in a pile of paper balls. You do not notice a paw taking one and looking at the drawing, the impressed murmur caught your attention.

You notice that that the dogs are looking at your picture of Dogressa and Dogamy. You fidget in the mountain of papers, grillby takes the one on the bar. His pinpricks grow wide and you see an outline of a mouth, he crackles in delight and runs through the fire exit.

The bird monster spoke with interest with you, "Grillby says that was an amazing picture of him and went to go hang it on his fridge." You blush and pull your cap over your face as more monsters take the balled papers, each giving a positive  comment.

Grillby had returned, you all hadn't realized how late it gotten until Papyrus came for you. Apperantly, Grillby was supposed to close up and take you to the skeleton house. You wave to the tall skeleton as he frantically looks around, "What is going on here?!"

Grillby cackles with a grin, you assume that he was telling him of your drawings. You pull your cap over your head again, everything became muffled as you feel a pair of hands at your sides. You didn't dare a peek, but you could tell it wasn't a skeleton.

A familiar female voice sounded at your ear, "Thank you for our beautiful picture, so far you are not a bad human. But we must keep an eye on you." You felt yourself being passed to Papyrus, your bag was in his arm. You didn't peek until you felt the cold of the outside, Papyrus seemed tired but happy.

When he reached the house, you could see Sans passed out in the pillow fort from the previous night still there. Papyrus flumped on the couch with you in his arms, he mumbled something but it was slurred. He had passed out holding you, you pick through your bag for the Hunny Bun. 

Time pass as the brothers sleep on, you nibble on all your untouched food. You giggle as Papyrus snuggle into your back, "heh, you just gotta be tickled to bring up that smile." Sans was looking at you with a relaxed smile. He rolls to his side and uses his magic to lift Papyrus into the fort, "paps got into a huge arguement with the king. the sleepover has been pushed back some, but everyone is still hostile toward you."

You shrug, you had expected this much. You snuggle into the skeleton as Sans pats your heads, you didn't take long to fall asleep. What you dreamed about was confusing, the goopy skeleton that attacked you after your third RESET.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm planning on working on lots of my WIPS that you guys think I abandoned! I had lost a little motivation with certain fandom but I think I need a little refresher!


End file.
